A New Found Romance
by Ying
Summary: A Takari fic and a crush to Davis' very precious ego. This is for those who like both romances and humor.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Wish I did though.

A New Found Romance

By Ying Fa

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo." "These are the lines of Shakespeare's 'The Tragedy Romeo and Juliet' It is mandatory that you audition for this play." 

"Awww, that sucks," said Davis; "I can't act."

"Oh stop complaining. I'm not spending another afternoon with you telling me how much you hate school" said a very annoyed Yolei. Kari and T.K just chuckled at the fact that Davis couldn't act. This was actually a perfect chance to boost up their grades. They knew perfectly well how to perform on stage. The problem was, would they get the parts. "Okay students, class dismissed. Auditions are held tomorrow. You miss this class and I will guarantee you will fail." 

"How does that apply to me? I'm about to fail anyway." 

"C'mon, I want to go to the digital world," whined Davis. Now that the Digi-World was safe, the digi-destined still visited. They had their occasional picnics. The only things they had to fix were the fights among the Digimon. Life was becoming normal once more. 

__

The next day

"Okay. Now, I want all the girls to audition for Juliet. Size order please." 

All the girls auditioned. One by one, each was given a look of disgust. "Do any of you learn your lines?" Finally, it was Kari's turn.

"Sweet, so do I; yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good-night till be morrow."

"Kari, that was excellent. You are our next Juliet." Kari was given a round of applause. Davis just stood there in awe.

__

Kari's POV

Wow, I actually made it. Now if only T.K could be Romeo. It would be lovely. Maybe I can tell him how I feel. I wonder if he feels the same way about me. 

Davis' POV

Kari made it, YES! I need to make it up there. There are kissing scenes in this play. I can finally get my chance. Kari will love me if I can become Romeo.

T.K.'s POV

Kari made the part. I hope I can get the part for Romeo. We'll be together, just like old times. I need to tell her how I feel. I can't hold it in any longer.

"Now, Yolei shall be the **_NURSE_**. Let's get the parts filled for **_Romeo, Tybalt, Benvolio, Friar Laurence, Friar John, Balthasar, Paris, and Mercutio. _**Let's start." 

The auditions started. One by one each spot was filled, but no on could fill the spots for Romeo, Paris, or Friar Laurence. Finally, there were only three students left; T.K., Davis, and Cody. Cody easily made the part of Friar Laurence easily. 

"Speak again, Kari. I mean… Juliet. I'll refuse my father and deny his name. 

"Stop. Daisuke, do you know these are the lines of Juliet? Besides, you have all the words mixed up. Oh well you can be Paris. Takeru, you try. If you can't get this right, we're hopeless."

As T.K. walked onto the stage, he saw Davis frowning at him and the girls staring at him with admiration. *_If only it was Kari looking at me* _

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as a winged messenger of heaven unto the white upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy- pacing clouds and sails thorough the air."

"Takeru, that was excellent. You and Hikari are our Romeo and Juliet. I want to hear that you're working hard. I can't find replacements for the two of you."

__

Davis' POV

This isn't fair. Why does T.S. get the part? I'm much better than he is. Well, so what I forget my lines.

Kari's POV

Yes, he made it.

The rehearsals accumulate and T.K. and Kari grow fonder of each other. One day…

__

Davis' POV

Whose costume is this? It's probably Romeo's. I destroy it. Then T.H. can't perform. 

He shreds the costume. 

"oh, Mr. Terada! _(sorry I couldn't think of a name)_ The most horrible thing has happened. Someone has destroyed Paris's costume. Thank goodness Romeo's costume isn't finished. What are we going to do?"

"What a shame. Well I guess Daisuke needs a new costume."

__

Davis' POV

What? I shredded my own costume. My mother was right. Once an idiot, always an idiot.

OPENING NIGHT…

"Ladies and gentlemen. We tell a tale of two families, both alike in dignity, living in fair Verona where we lay our scene… ohh forget it. Just enjoy the play."

Act 1 Scene 2

Paris: I would gladly have her as my bride.

Lord Capulet: My consent is partial. My fair Juliet must make her own decision.

Act 2 Scene 2

Romeo: But soft, what light through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Juliet is the sun. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!

Juliet: Ay me!

Romeo: She speaks! Speak again, bright angel!

Act 2 Scene 6

Friar Laurence: Come! You shall not be alone, until the holy church joins you two together.

Act 5 Scene 5

Chorus: Hearing the guards coming. She grabs the dagger from Romeo's sheath. And kills herself.

"A round of applause for our talented actors." 

T.K couldn't hold back any longer. "Kari, I love you." And he planted a kiss on her lips. "A sin."

__

Meanwhile in the audience…

"Fork it over Tai. You owe me ten dollars," said an over-excited Matt

"Why ten dollars?"

"Don't play dumb with me. We made a bet and you lost. I told you T.K would kiss Kari."

"What? You were betting on when they would get together. How come you didn't bet on Kari and me getting together?" asked a very confused Davis.

Matt and Tai just laughed. T.K. and Kari were starting a new relationship. They just wanted them to be happy.

© Copyright 2001. Ying Fa/ Hitomicat


End file.
